The Walking Dead Days before
by Superkitty15
Summary: Asia Montgomary was just a normal college student until the outbreak ruined her life.. Now she had to fight for her life every day & night for who knows how long... She meets a dark skinned katana weilding woman who takes her to her group at the Woodbury Prison.. Will this become her new family? I do not own "The Walking Dead" all characters belong to AMC except for Asia :3 Enjoy


Ch:1 _The Katana weilding woman_

_"Why is this happening?" _the young african amercian woman said to herself as she walked across the dead, half eaten bodies of humans & walkers that were spread across the ground, the woman slowly reached for what was in one of the walker's hands. it had a dead baby rabbit in it's grasp. She pryed it from it's hands, took off her shoulder bag and slid it into one of the open slots, then she began to walk to the destination she would replenish her supplies at. _This woman is Asia Montgomery a 19 year old college student from Illinois, she moved to Woodbury after she graduated high school early.. the outbreak occured while her & the other students were on spring break. All she remembered that day was police sirens going off, people shooting eachother, screams of agony & despair.. That was the day the whole world went to shit..Asia had to watch her boyfriend get eaten alive by those..things. _ Asia walked out of the woods and onto the open road to keep a good eye out for any hordes that might come out, before she left her haven she made a plan to go find a small town close by to rummage through, all she had left now was a box of shotgun ammo, half a bottle of water, a few pills of Advil, and a can of Sardines. She looked up at the dim, grey, skies as rain began to pour onto the earth. she quickly pulled her hood over her head and kept walking.. every few minutes she would look behind her to see if a car would be driving behind her but sadly she hasn't seen a living being in over 3 months. Everyone was either gone or a walker...atleast most of them were.

Minutes past until she finally reached the town she'd been looking for, there were about 3 buildings still in good shape, the one in particular she wanted to search was The Pharmacy, she was suffering from a intense headache after she had been knocked unconscious by a bandit a few days before.. you know a zombie apocalypse had good things & bad things.. the good things were it brought out the true nature of some people & you could finally be a hero to people. The bad things however were to watch your loved ones get eaten and having no way of saving them because they're already dead... #1 rule in a zombie apocalypse, if someone gets bitten they're already dead, no way of saving them.. just put them out of their misery. Anyway she ran into the pharmacy and began looking through every little aspect it held inside, it really didn't look like much but you couldn't judge it if you didn't search it.. sometimes the most useful things are hidden under rubble. Asia pushed some of the tiling aside and looked under the cracks of the shelves. _"Nothing.." _ She got up and walked through the other aisles to do the same thing... she saw a little slim black thing under some rubble, she grabbed it and dusted it off with her fingers. Out of disappointment she sighed. _"Just a_ pen.." She threw the pen to the wall and cupped her face in sadness.

_"This isn't going so_ well.." She slowly got up, dusting her jeans off. She went over to the counter and searched it but then out of the corner of her eye she saw something moving towards her, she quickly turned around to face the unknown creature, standing her ground she took out her knife and threw it into the walker's decomposing head watching it fall to the ground. Asia quickly went over to the body and glanced at it, little did she know another walker was stubbling towards her from behind, it stumbled over some tiling giving off it's positon making her turn around just in time to stop it from biting her. The walker pushed her up against the wall and continuesly tried to chomp on her face, it got inches closer to her face before a blade sliced it's head clean off. She shoved the body to the ground and glanced at the person standing in front of her. The person was weilding a long, sharp katana that had a beautifully crafted hinge to weild it with, a bandana that held long black dreads that were shoulder length in place, skin as dark as chocolate.. it was a woman.. she gave Asia a menacing scowl that could make a tough warrior stand down.. Asia looked away as she wiped the blood from her face. "Thanks.." the woman slashed the air before sheathing it on her back then walked away, Asia removed her knife from the previous walker and followed the woman out of the building. _"Are you alone?"_ She called out to her as she entered the other bulding.

_"I need somewhere to go.. my haven isn't doing so well anymore.. I'm running out of supplies and I think I'm losing my mind.."_ She heard the woman moving through stuff inside, Asia headed inside to take a look, she saw the woman going through a big brown box that was laid on the ground, the woman peeked out of the corner of her eye at Asia before looking back _"..Are you useful?" _she said to her, Asia smiled and put her hand over her heart. _"I'm very useful I swear."_ The woman looked up again but this time she had a small smirk on her face.

_"Names Michonne." _


End file.
